My Little Lady Kitsune
by Farenheit July
Summary: Naruto selalu diserang oleh penduduk yang masih belum menerima jika ia adalah seorang Jincuuriki Kyuubi, mereka mencari kesempatan untuk melukai Naruto. ketika nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya, Kyuubi menawarkan untuk bergabung menjadi satu dengan nya. Naruto yang bersatu dengan Kyuubi akhirnya bertemu Sasuke. Semi canon,SasuFemNaru,


**My Little Lady Kitsune**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Farenheit July © My Little Lady Kitsune

**Pairing: **SasuFemNaru

**Rate: **T+ (Tergantung mood ^^)

**Warning: ** mengandung OOC(sebisa mungkin kubuat IC),Typos,alur kecepatan(maybe),dll. **No Flame** please, kalau gak saya akan menertawakan anda sebagai seorang 'idiot'.

**A/N: ** Hai semua ^^ ini adalah fict SasuFemNaru kedua saya dan ini pertama kali nya saya membuat canon(semi canon mungkin), jadi bisa maklumi kan jika banyak yang tidak sesuai perkiraan anda ^^ dan ini adalah fict request dari teman/sahabat dunia maya saya. Laili ^^

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Penggabungan Kyuubi**

* * *

Ini sudah lebih dari setengah tahun semenjak Naruto gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Bocah pirang itu selalu mencari-cari kesempatan agar bisa kembali mencari sahabat nya, ia tidak pernah lelah meminta dan mengusik Tsunade agar memberi ijin pada dirinya untuk mencari Sasuke. Namun seperti nya Tsunade jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Naruto, Godaime hokage itu menolak berulang kali rajukan dan permintaan Naruto yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Lelah karena pemuda nyaris empat belas tahun itu selalu ribut maka mau tidak mau Tsunade harus mencari akal agar Naruto mau memfokuskan hal lain selain Sasuke. Lalu datanglah ide untuk membuat Naruto berkelana bersama dengan Jiraiya, tentu nya dengan modus untuk menguatkan diri agar kelak bisa menolong Sasuke. Dan mendengar dia akan berlatih, Naruto langsung setuju begitu saja.

Dan kini sudah hampir satu setengah tahun Naruto berlatih kepada Jiraiya. Kedua nya berkelana dari satu desa kedesa lain. Pagi hingga menjelang malam Naruto akan berlatih sendiri mempelajari surat gulungan yang Jiraiya berikan sementara pertapa genit itu pergi untuk melakukan _research _untuk novel nya atau pergi untuk memata-matai pergerakan Akatsuki. Jika sang pertapa genit pergi untuk memata-matai maka Naruto akan tinggal sendiri selama tiga samlai seminggu di penginapan yang mereka sewa.

Seperti saat ini, Jiraiya tengah pergi untuk mengamati pergerakan Akatsuki dan seperti nya pria berambut putih itu akan kembali dua atau empat hari lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, seharian ia berlatih walaupun hari sedang hujan. Naruto memang lebih menyukai berlatih ketimbang melamun di penginapan sambil menunggu hujan reda. Rambut pirang pendek nya kini sedikit lebih panjang, dan kini pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi mengenakan jaket _orange-blue _miliknya karena jaket itu sudah rusak akibat latihan kerasnya bersama Jiraiya. Dan beruntungnya ia karena Jiraiya mau membelikan jaket baru untuk nya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan lumpur saat ia berlatih tadi. Pemuda pirang itu menatap langit yang hitam—antara mendung dan malam. Menghela nafas kembali, Naruto mulai berjalan pulang menuju penginapan nya.

Naruto berjalan gontai karena kelelahan sehabis berlatih, ia berjalan sambil memegang pohon yang ia lewati. Naruto selama ini memilih berlatih dihutan yang agak jauh dari penginapan agar ia bisa konsentrasi dengan jurus baru nya namun sekarang ia mengutuk betapa jauhnya tempat yang ia pilih sebagai tempat berlatih.

"!"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti sesaat ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik semak. Ia menyiapkan dirinya dengan Kunai. Bersiaga.

**TAP**

Naruto menatap enam orang berjubah yang mengeliingi nya dengan sengit. Lagi? Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Semenjak ia pergi berkelana banyak orang yang mulai menyerangnya dan pemuda pirang itu tidak berniat melaporkan nya pada Jiraiya, mereka yang menyerang mengatakan jika mereka membenci Naruto—atau tepatnya benci karena Kyuubi telah membunuh orang yang mereka sayangi. Ya, Naruto selalu jadi sasaran ketika ia berlatih sendiri namun tetap saja pemuda pirang ini selalu bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Dia selalu bisa mengalahkan penyerang nya walaupun ia sendiri harus pulang dengan keadaan babak belur.

"Mau apa kalian!?" Naruto bersiaga menatap salah satu penganggu nya. salah seorang berjubah itu membuka tudung nya dan menampilkan wajah yang Naruto tidak kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang agak panjang.

"Kau monster sialan! Gara-gara kau orang yang kusayangi meninggal,Brengsek!" Pemuda berambut coklat itu berteriak dan mulai melempari Naruto dengan kunai.

Naruto menghindar dengan cepat. Namun seperti nya teman dari pemuda itu tidak tinggal diam mereka mulai menggunakan Taijutsu untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto memang memiliki reflek yang hebat hingga ia bisa menghindari setiap tendangan dan pukulan yang diarahkan kepada nya.

Tiga orang terus mengeroyok Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenggal kehabisan nafas karena lelah. Ini curang, enam lawan satu. Dan lagi Naruto baru selesai berlatih yang membuat cakra nya menurun.

Naruto terlalu fokus dengan tiga orang yang menyerang nya dan ia tidak memberi perhatian pada tiga orang lain nya. Dua orang bertudung itu membuat segel tangan dan disaat bersamaan mereka membuka mulut mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdesing cukup keras. Tiga orang yang tadi menyerang Naruto melompat menjauhi sang pirang dan disaat itu gelombang suara yang memekik itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Aaaaakh!"

Naruto menjerit keras merasakan telinga nya derdengung dengan keras. Naruto reflek menutup telinga nya. Namun saat Naruto sibuk berteriak kesakitan karena pendengaran nya mulai bermasalah, ia tidak menyadari orang berambut coklat itu membuat segel tangan dan dengan ceat tanah dikaki Naruto bergerak terbuka dan menelan tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto terkejut. Ia menengok kebawah mendapati tubuh nya tertelan tanah.

Naruto menatap sengit kepada enam orang dihadapan nya yang tengah tertawa melihat ia kesakitan.

"Aaaaakh!"

Naruto mulai menjerit kembali ketika suara desing itu mulai semakin keras dan menyakiti telinga nya. perlahan telinga Naruto mulai mengalirkan darah, pemuda pirang itu semakin meringis perih ketika ia tahu telinga nya terluka.

Sesaat kemudian suara desing itu berhenti. Naruto membuka tangan nya yang bergetar dan menatap ketelapak tangan yang terdapat darah.

Naruto segera mengangkat wajah nya. namun ia berkerut bingung ketika ia melihat keenam orang itu tertawa, aneh nya mereka tertawa tanpa ada suara.

Tunggu!

Jangan bilang kalau dia—

"Ti—tidak mungkin."

Naruto mulai bergetar panik karena ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara nya sendiri.

"Aaaaaakh!"

Naruto menarik rambut nya frustasi. Ia tidak mungkin tuli. Ya, tidak mungkin tuli. Ini mungkin hanya efek sementara dari jutsu yang digunakan oleh kedua orang itu. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai telinga nya mulai normal.

Naruto berhenti bergetar dan mulai meyakinkan dirinya jika ia baik-baik saja.

**GREB**

"Aaah!"

Naruto meringis kembali ketika surai pirang cerahnya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda coklat itu. Naruto menatap benci pemuda yang menarik rambutnya.

"Kau monster brengsek!"

**PLAK**

Naruto hanya menggertakkan gigi nya ketika rasa panas menjalari pipinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan lelah Naruto mencengkram pergelangan pemuda coklat tersebut.

"Masih bisa melawan rupanya."

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu namun yang ia tahu pemuda itu pasti mengatakan hal buruk.

"Heh, kalian hanya bisa melawan orang yang kelelahan...pecundang." Naruto mencoba mencengkram kuat pergelangan pemuda coklat tersebut sambil terus mengompori nya. Naruto tidak takut untuk melawan, ia adalah seorang Shinobi Konoha yang tangguh. Shinobi yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage, karena itu ia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang menganiaya dirinya tertawa puas.

"Pecundang? Kamu bilang kami melawan dirimu yang kelelahan disebut pecundang ha! Kamu tidak berpikir kalau kamu yang monster menghabisi seluruh desa itu disebut apa! Dasar brengsek!"

Pemuda coklat itu menampik tangan Naruto dan segera meninju pipi Naruto keras membuat wajah Naruto melihat kesamping dengan paksa.

Sudut bibi Naruto berdarah.

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu tapi ia yakin telah bisa membuat pemuda coklat itu marah. Sungguh Naruto kamu memang bodoh kenapa harus mengompori mereka.

Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan kunai nya dan mulai menyayat tubuh Naruto. Naruto menjerit ketika tangan dan bagian wajah nya tersayat kunai yang tajam. Pemuda coklat itu justru menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar jeritan kesakitan Naruto. Rasa benci nya pada Kyuubi yang menghancurkan desa membutakan segala nya.

Naruto mencoba menutupi wajah nya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak ingin pemuda gila itu menyayat wajahnya lebih dari ini.

Kelima teman pemuda itu menatap horror ketika teman mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan terus menancapkan kunai ditangan dan sekujur tubuh Jincuuriki Konoha tersebut. Naruto menjerit kesakitan, ia tidak bisa bergerak, ia tidak bisa mendengar dan kini seluruh tubuh nya kesakitan. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Naruto. Naruto tahu jika sebagian penduduk Konoha masih membenci nya namun ia tidak mengira jika mereka akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Hei hei kamu keterlaluan...dia masih bocah, jika kamu menyakiti dia lebih dari itu dia akan mati."

Salah seorang teman pemuda coklat itu menangkap tangan yang memgang kunai. Pemuda coklat itu bernafas tersenggal. Ia melihat hasil karya nya pada tubuh Naruto. Darah telah membanjiri tanah basah bekas hujan, dan sekujur tubuh pemuda tan itu tersayat.

Pemuda coklat itu tertawa bah setan. Ia kemudian menampik tangan teman nya dan ia mulai menendangi tubuh Naruto. Naruto berteriak sakit.

Lagi, teman pemuda itu menangkap tubuh pemuda yang lepas kontrol. Kali ini dua teman nya membantu.

"Cukup...kita sudah membuat bocah monster itu menderita, kita tidak boleh melukai nya lebih dari ini!" Teman pemuda coklat itu menyentak. Sebenci apa pun dia terhadap sang jincuuriki namun tetap saja ia memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tidak bisa melihat seorang bocah lima belas tahun terkapar berlumuran darah.

"Kamu mulai membela monster ini hah!"

Pemuda coklat itu meronta dan balik menyentak. Ketiga nya terdiam, mereka bukan ingin membela Naruto tapi mereka hanya ingin teman nya berhenti agar tidak lebih jauh lagi mencelakai pemuda pirang tersebut. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap kosong keenam pemuda yang sibuk bertengkar itu.

Pemuda coklat itu menuju Naruto dan menarik headband naruto paksa.

"Kamu bahkan tidak pantas menerima ini! Kamu yang menghancurkan Konoha!"

Pemuda coklat itu melempar jauh headband Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menatap tajam.

Pria coklat itu membuat segel tangan kembali dan tanah yang mengurung Naruto terbuka. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menjambak rambut Naruto dan memaksa Naruto keluar dari tanah. Ia melempar Naruto.

Naruto meringis sakit. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih ingin melukai nya.

"Hiaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaakh!"

Kelima orang itu menatap horor pada pemuda coklat yang kini duduk diperut sang jincuuriki sambil menusukan kunai keperut dan dada Naruto.

"He-hentikan..." Naruto hanya bisa melirih ketika pemuda diatas tubuhnya semakin gila menusuki perutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kesakitan ini lagi.

"Hei hentikan!"

Kelima yang lain menangkap pemuda yang tengah menatap Naruto benci.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi..Ayo!"

Salah satu dari kelima pemuda itu berkata cepat dan empat yang lain segera menyeret teman mereka yang mulai gila. Pemuda itu terus meronta namun teman mereka semakin keras mencengkram nya. lelah dengan rontaan pemuda coklat itu akhirnya salah satu dari kelima nya memukul tengkuk sang pemuda keras. Kemudian keenam nya pergi begitu saja membiarkan Naruto yang tengah merintih sakit.

Naruto mulai merasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Rasa sakit yang semula menjalar tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi bebal. Kesadaran nya perlahan mulai menghilang. Ia tanpa sadar mulai menangis merasakan kematian akan menjemputnya. Apakah ia akan mati disini?

Ia bahkan belum bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh mati. Ia harus membawa Sasuke pulang. Namun perlahan cahaya mulai menghilang dari pandangan nya. rasa takut menghampiri Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Naruto perlahan membuka mata nya. ia melihat sekeliling mendapati tempat yang terasa familiar. Ia mengedipkan mata nya. ia merasa aneh karena tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit padahal ia ingat jika ia baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

"**Hai gaki.."**

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia bisa mendengar!

"Kyuubi?" Naruto bertanya takut dan pelan. Terdengar tawa pelan dari sang rubah ekor sembilan tersebut. Perlahan didepan Naruto muncul sebuah terali besi besar yang didalam nya terdapat Kyuubi yang menatap nya bosan. Kyuubi tengah tiduran nyaman dengan kaki depannya sebagai penompang.

"**Kamu terlihat payah ya.."**

Naruto bisa mendengar rubah itu kembali tertawa pelan. Tunggu ada apa dengan rubah ini. Kenapa Kyuubi terlihat lebih lembut dari biasa nya?

"Apa mau mu Kyuubi?" Naruto bertanya sarkastik. Kyuubi kemudian berhenti tertawa dan menatap pemuda yang masih terbaring lemah dilantai. Ia menatap Naruto seolah ia iba.

"**Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu..Kau tahu tubuh mu yang asli perlahan mulai mati."**

Naruto membeku dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuubi katakan. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya mulai sulit digerakan.

"**Aku kasihan terhadapmu, kamu yang tidak pernah menyakiti mereka tapi mereka menyakitimu.."**

Naruto hanya diam tidak ingin mengikuti hasutan Kyuubi.

"**Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan mu mencari Sasuke. Sahabat mu, orang yang kau anggap saudara, itu karena mereka takut jika kamu yang mereka anggap monster akan semakin kuat dengan bantuan seorang Uchiha."**

Naruto masih tetap terdiam. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kekuatan, sepertinya Kyuubi enggan menyembuhkan tubuhnya.

"**Aku bisa membantu mu...Membantumu membawa Sasuke kembali dan mengikatnya terus bersamamu. Aku juga bisa membantu mu menjadi semakin kuat, Naruto."**

"Apa maksud mu Kyuubi?" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar serak dan kini Naruto mulai bernafas tersenggal. Kyuubi tertawa pelan.

"**Menyatulah denganku gaki..."**

"..."

"**..."**

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku mau menyatu dengan mu!"

"**Jika kamu menyatu dengan ku, tubuhmu tidak akan terluka parah seperti ini dan aku bisa membantu mu mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke."**

"Kamu pasti memiliki rencana tersembunyi bukan?" Suara Naruto yang bergetar karena lelah terdengar sarkastik kembali. Ia mencurigai rubah ini.

"**Aku hanya ingin membantu mu, berhentilah mencurigai diriku gaki.."**

Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya jika kamu memang tidak merencanakan hal buruk?"

Kyuubi mengeram pelan kesal dengan keras kepala jincuuriki-nya. ia hanya ingin membantu. Selama ini ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto dari sini, dari kandang segelnya. Ia semakin membenci Konoha ketika mereka memperlakukan Naruto layaknya sampah. Ia benci manusia, tapi ia entah kenapa tidak bisa membenci pemuda pirang ini. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum sekalipun ia dilukai dan dibenci. Pemuda yang tidak pernah memiliki rasa benci atau dendam. Kyuubi hanya mulai memperhatikan Naruto karena Naruto berbeda dari manusia yang lain, dia merasa bahagia bisa bersama dengan Naruto karena itu setiap kali penduduk desa melukai Naruto, ia akan segera membuat cakra untuk menyembuhkan sang pirang. Ia menyukai Naruto sebagai teman nya, sebagai anaknya. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasa nya dibenci dan sendirian tapi ia tidak bisa melihat si pirang ini menderita kesendirian apalagi ketika sang Uchiha yang mengisi hari si blonde itu dengan angkuhnya pergi. Ia bahkan sempat menyalurkan cakra nya kepada Naruto untuk menghentikan sang Uchiha pergi, namun Naruto pada akhirnya menolak kekuatan nya dan ingin menggapai sang Uchiha dengan tangan nya. Naruto selalu berbeda, bocah pirang itu menolak kekuatan yang selalu diincar orang lain. Semakin Naruto menolak, Kyuubi semakin bangga pada _anaknya_. Ya, Naruto adalah manusia yang ia anggap anak nya. Karena itu kali ini ia ingin menjaga Naruto lebih baik lagi dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan pada Naruto. Ia akan membantu Naruto.

Perlahan satu ekor Kyuubi menyelinap dari terali besi besar, ekor itu mnuju Naruto. Dengan hati-hati Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu menegang ketika bersentuhan dengan bulu lembut Kyuubi. Perlahan ekor Kyuubi yang lain mengelus wajah Naruto lembut. Naruto mulai menutup mata nya merasakan lembut sentuhan Kyuubi.

"**Gaki...Percayalah aku tidak akan melukaimu..Aku akan menjaga mu."**

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, terbuai kelembutan Kyuubi. Kyuubi perlahan tersenyum melihat Naruto begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan nya.

"**Aku akan menjagamu gaki..Sampai pasangan mu yang lebih baik muncul dan menggantikan ku menjaga mu."**

Dengan itu perlahan cakra merah Kyuubi mulai mengalir menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Tubuh Naruto mulai mengelinjang. Seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi cakra merah dan biru. Cakra milik Kyuubi dan cakra miliknya sendiri.

"Aaaaaakh!"

Naruto mulai meronta kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Ia merasakan organ tubuhnya mulai seperti bergerak.

.

Tiga jam Naruto terus mengelinjang perih. Tiga jam seperti Neraka bagi Naruto. Ia mulai berheti berteriak karena tengorokan nya mulai sangat sakit. Tanpa Naruto sadari tubuhnya mulai berubah. Sebuah telinga bagai telinga rubah muncul, perlahan ekor berwarna ke-_orange-_an mulai muncul dengan jumlah sembilan. Jaket Naruto yang kotor karena darah robek dan memunculkan sepasang dada berisi. Wajah Naruto menjadi lebih loncong dan kecil. Bibirnya pun menjadi lebih tipis dan berwarna merah darah. Kulitnya menjadi lebih putih. Luka-luka nya mulai sembuh seluruhnya, bahkan luka tusuk itu menghilang sempurna. Rambut Naruto mulai memanjang dan berwarna kuning ke-_orange-_an seperti ekornya.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

"Aaaaaaaaakh!"

Rasa sakit menjalar didaerah perut dan kelamin nya. Naruto mencengkram tanah dibawah nya. rasa sakit itu tidak tertahan kan.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengutuk Orochimaru yang telah memerintahkan nya mengambil sebuah gulungan dari desa Ame. Ia tidak mengira jika mengambil gulungan itu membutuhkan banyak waktu karena itu bukan gulungan biasa.

Butuh waktu satu hari penuh bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil gulungan tersebut, biasanya hanya butuh waktu setengah hari.

Sasuke memacu langkah kaki nya lebih cepat melompati pepohonan. Namun gerakan nya menjadi waspada ketika ia merasakan cakra besar dan familiar disekitarnya. Ia mengaktifkan sharingan nya.

"Aaaaaaaaakh!"

Sebuah jeritan seorang wanita terdengar keras ditengah sepinya hutan yang Sasuke lewati. Alis mata sang Uchiha bertaut bingung. Cakra ini tidak asing untuk nya tapi memang agak berbeda itu seperti cakra Naruto dan Kyuubi tapi yang membuat Sasuke bingung kenapa ada jeritan wanita?

Sang Uchiha memacu langkah nya lebih cepat dan berhati-hati. Sang raven berhenti diatas sebuah pohon sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Ia menatap kebawah. Alis mata nya makin bertaut bingung.

**TAP**

Pada akhirnya sang Uchiha turun dari dahan pohon dan berjalan menuju sebuah sosok.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti ketika ia hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari sosok tersebut.

Mata Sasuke terlihat agak membesar terkejut. Didepan nya sebuah sosok yang belum pernah ia temui.

Seorang wanita dengan keadaan _topless_ tergeletak diatas tanah yang banyak darah keringnya. Sasuke meneliti sebentar sosok itu. Sosok itu terlihat manis dan cantik sekaligus. Rambut _orange-red _wanita itu berantakan diatas tanah, rambut yang sangat panjang. Tubuh wanita itu benar-benar menggoda.

Tanpa sadar sang Uchiha menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sasuke melepaskan bagian atas pakaian nya dan ia berjalan menuju wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Perlahan dan hati-hati Sasuke menutupi bagian dada sang wanita yang tadi terekspos.

Sasuke heran kenapa dirinya bisa peduli dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, tapi ia yakin mengenali cakra ini. Cakra Naruto, cakra teman lama nya. mungkin karena cakra wanita ini mirip dengan Naruto jadi ia rela membantu wanita ini. Ya, mungkin.

Perlahan perhatian Sasuke teralihkan kembali ketika sebuah tangan putih kecil mencengkram pelan pergelangan tangan nya yang masih disekitar tubuh wanita tersebut. Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Suara merdu dan pelan itu membuat Sasuke menatap wanita yang perlahan menampakan iris mata biru. Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Mata itu mirip dengan milik Naruto.

**GREB**

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika tiba-tiba wanita itu menarik tangan nya dan membuat sang Uchiha kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh pada pelukan sang wanita manis itu.

Wanita _orange-red _itu memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya bisa diam terkejut ketika wanita itu berkata pelan diantara tangis nya.

"Terima kasih Kyuu..Terima kasih..karena telah mengembalikan Sa-Sasuke.."

.

.

* * *

Naruto terbangun ketika ia merasa kehadiran seseorang. Cakra yang ia sangat rindukan. Perlahan ia membuka mata nya, pandangan nya terlihat _blur_ namun perlahan mulai fokus kembali. Ia mengedipkan mata nya berulang kali. Ia melihat sosok orang yang ia rindukan. Sosok Sasuke yang tengah menengok kesamping. Naruto sangat bahagia ia bisa melihat sang Uchiha. Ia rindu.

Naruto menutup mata nya kembali berharap jika ini bukan mimpi. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika yang ia lihat hanya mimpi. Ia cukup kecewa dengan sikap orang-orang terhadapnya karena itu ia tidak ingin kecewa lagi saat ini.

"**Ini bukan mimpi Naruto...Sasuke datang"**

Naruto mendengar suara Kyuubi dengan jelas dikepalanya. Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke datang? Jadi Kyuubi menepati janji nya untuk membawa Sasuke pada nya?

"_Kyuu..aku menyayangi mu.."_

"**Aku tahu itu gaki.."**

Naruto perlahan mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke.."

Naruto mencoba memanggil sahabat lama nya.

Ia membuka iris mata nya perlahan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke nampak tertegun.

Naruto begitu bahagia bisa melihat Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke kuat hingga sang Uchiha jatuh dipelukan nya.

Sang Uchiha tetap terdiam dipelukan nya. ya Naruto tidak masalah jika Sasuke memilih diam, ia begitu senang sampai tidak sadar jika ia mulai menangis.

"Terima kasih Kyuu..Terima kasih..karena telah mengembalikan Sa-Sasuke.."

Naruto berucap tenang kemudian ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sempat ia lupakan karena telah melihat Sasuke. Perlahan mata nya mulai menutup. Ia kelelahan. Cakra nya yang tergabung dengan Kyuubi membuat tubuh nya lebih lelah dari biasanya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke perlahan mengerakan tangan pucat nya untuk mengusap surai _orange-red_ wanita yang memeluk nya namun kemudian tangan wanita itu jatuh terkulai.

Sasuke terkejut.

"Hei nona!"

Sasuke terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia perlahan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dari tanah. Mengangkat nya dalam gaya _bridal_ dan segera kembali melompat. Ia mengeratkan pegangan nya pada wanita yang terasa tidak asing untuk nya.

Ia bergerak cepat melompati pepohonan ditengah malam. Ia tidak peduli ketika angin dingin menerpa tubuh atas nya yang tidak berbalut apa pun karena ia telah memberikan baju atas nya pada wanita dalam gendongan nya.

"Naruto..."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto karena cakra yang ia rasakan dari wanita manis ini begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Sasuke harus segera sampai pada markas Orochimaru dan meminta Kabuto untuk memeriksa wanita ini.

.

.

* * *

**TBC atau The End?**

* * *

Waaaaah ini sungguh gimana ya ._.'a  
aku ini seorang Fujoshi akut dan tiba-tiba Laili merengek untuk dibuat SasuFemNaru. Jadi kubuatkan, semoga kalian suka ^^

Aku gak ada masalah selama itu ada hubungan nya dengan SN :v  
jadi kubuat...

NO FLAME!  
NO NEGATIVE REVIEW!  
NO HAL-HAL JELEK YANG MENYANGKUT PAIR INI!

LAST REVIEW ^^


End file.
